Mr. Baumann
Baumann is Ben's bff and the owner of the Baumannatorium, and the second wielder of the Omnitrix. Background Baumann and Ferrick were childhood friends. When Baumann was 18, he found and put on the Omnitrix. Almost immediately, he, Ferrick, and his girlfriend Isis were attacked by Vilgax. He managed to fight him off, but over the next year, similar attacks continued, to the point where he became fed up with superhero life and wished to be rid of the Omnitrix. A year after he found the watch, Autism kidnapped Isis. He pretended to offer her in exchange for the Omnitrix, and Baumann was ready to accept. However, his true goal was to completely crush Baumann's spirit, so he mutated her into a Pagan Demon instead and fled. Baumann managed to contain Isis, then forcibly removed the Omnitrix and threw it into a river. After losing the Omnitrix, Baumann took over running Isis's grocery store, which she had inherited from her deceased grandmother. This store eventually became the Baumannatorium. As the years went on, he grew increasingly jaded and cynical, and fell mostly out of contact with Ferrick, living only for his store. Baumann met Ben when the latter was 5 years old, and quickly developed an animosity towards the destructive child. Roughly 5 years after this, Baumann met Sheelane, his future wife. Ben helped save her from Vulcanus, the first action that started to ingratiate him to Baumann. When Ben was 11, he fought Aggregor in Baumann's store. During this time, Aggregor absorbed the Omnitrix, but the energy ended up in Baumann, granting him the powers of all of Ben's aliens. Max was able to use Plumber tech to siphon the energy into a crystal, which he then mounted into a headband that allowed Baumann to access the powers at will. Baumann introduced Ben to Gaben when Ben was 16 years old. During a Forever Knight alien purge that year, Baumann was kidnapped and replaced by his rival, Buamann, who was in turn stopped by Ferrick. History OMC In Baumann's first OMC appearance, he went trick or treating with Ben and his friends. He quickly became a major fixture of Ben's adventures, appearing constantly. At Christmas, he fought with Ben, snapping him in half and throwing him outside to die. They made up though. Shortly afterwards, Buamann returned and tried to replace Baumann again, but he was stopped by Ben. That Easter, Baumann became the Easter Baumann and gave drugs to kids. That backfired. Baumann continued to go on adventures throughout the next months. During this time, he invited his distant cousin Kai to live with him, and she quickly began dating Ben, much to Baumann's chagrin. He also started using his superhero alter-ego, Super Baumann, rescuing Ben from Diagon with it. Baumann spent a lot of this time in his life yelling at Ben and trying to stop him from destroying his property. Despite their apparent enmity, Baumann came to Ben's aid when a shady man named Clarence Saunders began taking advantage of him. Baumann investigated Saunders, and saved Ben using his powers when it turned out that he was actually Buamann. A few weeks later, he was straight up fucking murdered by Fred. Ben saved his life with a healing alien, so it's okay. Shortly after being revived, Baumann's store was taken over by Buamann's Negative 10. He was kidnapped by the group and held captive in the Baumannatorium until being freed by the rest of the team. Around this time, Ben met two future versions of Baumann - one, from a future where Ben was dead, looked young and healthy, while the other, from a future with Ben, was aged and decrepit. A few weeks afterwards, he fled Baumannville to become a musician, Iggy Stardust. However, when his friends tracked him down, he was convinced to return home. Baumann's final major action in OMC was to fan the flames of the fat people/cop war because of his distaste for fat people. FA When Ben turned 18, Baumann got him a pair of socks. When Buamann returned, Baumann urged Ben to kill him, ending up disappointed when Ben didn't. He also joined the gang for another round of trick or treating. Baumann was not present when Obama betrayed the team, but was one of the first to hear about it. When Canada tried to steal Thanksgiving, he was part of the mission to take it back. He turned his powers on Ben for the first time a few weeks later as part of an effort to convince him not to remain 10 years old. When Ben read his mind and learned his backstory, Baumann was enraged and chased him with a gun. When Niall was arrested for piracy, Baumann did the Hype dance. In The Mistake of God, Baumann worked with Ben to confront his old enemy, Autism. During this battle, Autism's true identity as Nahurasi was revealed. Super Baumann, powered up with Fortune Killer's luck, battered Nahurasi into retreating, recovering Pindar Rothschild's stolen machine. In Un-Named Christmas Special, he tried to reconnect with Ferrick, taking small steps towards rekindling their old friendship. Other Appearances TAOO In I'm Hungry, Baumann made fun of Obama when McDonalds' was closed. In Obama's Birthday, Baumann baked Obama a cake. In Oh Bama, Where Art Thou?, Baumann told Ben that Obama wasn't coming back. In Ferrick Gets Ebola, he kicked Ferrick and Obama out of his store. In The Root of All Ehvil, he tried to kick Ben out of his store. In The Campaign: Part 2, he voted. Stick 10 In Killing A Little Time, young Baumann was one of the Omnitrix users summoned to fight in the Time War. Personality Baumann is sarcastic and cynical. All he cares about in life is his store and his wife, and he hates Ben for constantly destroying his property, as well as having an aversion to his powers in general. Despite this, deep down he cares for him. Baumann struggles to see the good in life, and just wants to be left alone most of the time. Powers Baumann can access his super powers with the help of a special headband. It contains the abilities of the following aliens: *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Grey Matter *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Ripjaws *Upgrade *Ghostfreak *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Blitzwolfer *Snare-oh *Frankenstrike *Upchuck *Ditto *Eye Guy *Way Big *Eon *Feedback *Arctiguana *Clockwork *Eatle Appearances OMC *Swaggatronix (remastered version) *Trick or Eh *Ferrick 10 (flashback) *Ben Saves Thanksgiving *How Eatle Saved Christmas *Buamann Takes Ogre *Oprah Makes Garfield Cartoons *Zomboso Struts His Stuff *Baumann's Blazin' Easter *Invasion of the Body Snalbaydo *Only Shooting Stars *I Dream of Eatle (dream) *Baumann's Cousin Pays a Visit *420420 and the Weed Factory *The Drek Who Came to AMERICA *Diagon Returns *The Transpacogrification of Paradox *AmpFibian is Special *Eh *Bullfrag vs. Bullfrank *Astrodactyl's Big Adventure *The Bold and the Americaful *The Great Retcon *An AMERICAN Ghostfreak in AMERICA *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered *Upchuck's Charming Day *The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour *Nemesis 2: Elshrektric Pacoloo *Elvis is Alive *Billy Larry's Monsterrific Pacopalooza Telethon! *69 Shades of Eh *Ben and Kev: 720 Blaze It *The Deal *Bugfight or the Con of Stinkfly *A Dreck's Revenge! Something Frozen This Way Comes?! *Paco Learns a Lesson *The Incredible Joe Biden *Shadow Dancing *Requiem for an Eh *Who Shot Baumann? *The Negative Bautenn: Part 1 *The Negative Bautenn: Part 2 *Evil Shocksquatch 10,000 (futures) *Kangaroo^5 *A Quaad in Time *Obama Again *Iggy Stardust: The Rise and Fall *Very Bad Things *The Artist Formerly Known As Ferrick *The Expected Unvirtue of Crashhopper *The Wolf Who Cried Paco *Fatguson *The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc *MY COOL OMC FANFICTION PLEASE READ FA *Eh New Beginning *The Shrekoning of Pan Pizza *Giorgio and the Crystal Skulls *The Crashhopperfather *Have I Got Another Deal For You *The Curse of the Were-Buamann *Hallomcween Spooktacular (of Spooky Doom) *Ben and Ferrick vs. the Illuminati *Thankstaking *Christmas With The Donald *Yellow is a Mellow Color *My Little Baracky 2: My Little Donaldy *The Masters of Swag *PastSex/SwagSounds (past) *Can't Stump the Trump *Baumann (Parody of Gangnam Style by Psy) *The Bottle Episode *The End of OMC *Niall's Trial *The Mistake of God *Un-Named Christmas Special TAOO *I'm Hungry *Obama's Birthday *Oh Bama, Where Art Thou? *Ferrick Gets Ebola *The Root of All Ehvil *The Campaign: Part 2 Stick 10 *Killing A Little Time Gallery Baumann Offish.png|OMC official art Baumann (420 Bunny).png|Easter Baumann BIUD Baumann.png|FA Baumann 10,000.png|First future Baumann 10,000 2.png|Second future Iggy Stardust.png|Iggy Stardust Baumann Costume.png|Danny DeVito Halloween Costume Baumann Casual.png|Casual clothes Baumann Christmas.png|Christmas pajamas Young Baumann Omnitrix.png|Young Super Baumann.png|Super Baumann FA Baumann Hype.png|Fortnite dancing Weeb Baumann.png|when solo's being a weeb :/ Baumann Winter.png|Winter coat Trivia *He has had many jobs in the past besides store owner and superhero *no he hasn't *There will be an episode dedicated to his backstory *no there won't *nevermind yes there will again but it's a different backstory *He is perfect *no argument here See Also *Mad Baumann Category:Characters Category:Ben's Team Category:Characters Introduced in TAOO Category:Ben 10 characters Category:Ben's Love Interests Category:Omnitrix Wielders